Cosmetic compositions are generally defined as compositions suitable for application to the human body. Pigmented cosmetic compositions such as makeup, blush, lipstick, and eyeshadow are used to color the skin and lips, or to moisturize, hide wrinkles, and the like. Since color is one of the most important reasons for wearing cosmetics, color containing cosmetics must be very carefully formulated to provide maximum wear and effect
One of the long standing problems with makeups such as face makeup, lipstick, mascara, and the like, is the tendency of the cosmetic to blot or transfer from the skin or lashes onto other surfaces such as glassware, silverware, skin, or clothing. This not only creates soiling, but forces the cosmetic user to reapply the cosmetic at fairly short intervals.
Cosmetic compositions with improved transfer resistance are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,937 which is hereby incorporated by reference. However, these transfer resistant cosmetic compositions can have a matte texture on the skin and lips.
However, some consumers prefer lipsticks that exhibit a lustre finish on the lips. The term "lustre" means that the finish is mid-way between shiny and matte, exhibiting slightly more shine than what is provided by a semi-matte finish. Some consumers believe that very shiny lipsticks provide a very youthful look which is not appropriate on older women. On the other hand, such consumers are not pleased with a completely matte finish. Lipsticks which provide a lustre finish will provide a degree of shine which provides a dewy look associated with youth and good health, but not so shiny as to be patently obvious.
In general, the ingredients that can be added to provide lustre have a tendency to compromise transfer resistance.
It has been unexpectedly discovered that cosmetic compositions containing the combination of a volatile solvent, a guerbet ester, and siloxy silicate polymer provide a high lustre lipstick composition which exhibits transfer resistance which is equivalent if not better than the traditional matte formulas.
An object of this invention is to formulate cosmetic compositions, particularly lipsticks, with long lasting adherence to skin that provide a lustre finish when applied to skin.
Another object of this invention is to formulate a transfer resistant cosmetic composition that provides a lustre finish, that, once applied to skin, resists transfer to glass, clothing, other skin, or utensils.